1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pipe cutters and more particularly to such a pipe cutter with improved characteristics.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of pipe cutters are commercially available. However, most of them have been ineffective as detailed below For example, a distance between two fastening rollers is not sufficient to hold firmly a pipe having a relatively large diameter therebetween (i.e., unreliable fastening). A solution to the above is a provision of a variety of pipe cutters for accommodating pipes having various sizes. This inevitably will bear a great burden of cost upon the user. Further, fastening and cutting of a pipe are two discontinuous operations. That is, a single operation for effecting fastening and cutting is made impossible in the prior art. Thus, it is desirable to provide an improved pipe cutter in order to overcome the above drawbacks of the prior art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a pipe cutter comprising a main body including an internal elongate slot, a top recess, and two side guides on a tunnel between the recess and the slot; a fastening mechanism including two pivot members on both sides of the recess, each pivot member having a lower end pivotably connected to the main body, two bifurcated links each having a top end pivotably connected to the pivot member, and two rollers each rotatably connected to a top end of the pivot member; a cutting mechanism including a sliding block defined by the guides, a top rotary blade, and a first spring having a top end urged against the bottom of the sliding block; and a transmission mechanism including a sliding toothed member fitted in the main body, a pivot axis slidable along the length of the slot and pivotably connected the links and the top of the sliding toothed member together, an outer knob having a pinion and an outer ratchet wheel both being corotated with the knob in a predetermined direction, a second spring biased between the bottom of the sliding toothed member and the bottom of the main body, a spring biased pawl engageable with the ratchet wheel, a first gear rotatably connected to the main body and meshed with both the teeth at one side of the sliding toothed member and the pinion, a second gear rotatably connected to the main body and meshed with both the teeth at the other side of the sliding toothed member and the first gear, and a spring biased push button in a recessed portion of the main body opposite to the knob, the push button being connected to the pinion; wherein in a fastening and cutting operation of a pipe, place the pipe into the recess on the top of the blade, rotate the knob clockwise to cause the pinion to rotate the meshed first and the second gears, in response the sliding toothed member-slides down to compress the second spring due to gear engagements of left and right teeth thereof with the first and the second gears respectively, the links move down to swing the pivot members toward the recess to cause the rollers to contact the pipe, and a continuous rotation of the knob causes the rollers to press down the pipe toward the blade for being cut as the first spring is compressed; and in a returning process, push the push button to cause the knob to project above the outer surface of the main body for disengaging the ratchet wheel and the pinion from the pawl and the first gear respectively, in response, the sliding toothed member moves upward immediately as the expansion of the second spring, and the links move upward to cause the pivot members to swing outward away from each other until being stopped in their original unused positions.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a pipe cutter comprising a main body including an internal elongate slot and a top recess; a fastening mechanism including two pivot members on both sides of the recess, each pivot member being substantially horizontally disposed and pivotably connected to the main body, two bifurcated links each having a top end pivotably connected to the pivot member, and two rollers each rotatably connected to a top end of the pivot member; a cutting mechanism including a top rotary blade; and a transmission mechanism including a rotary handle on the bottom of the main body, the handle including a top peripheral flange and an intermediate peripheral flange, an internal threaded shank threadedly secured to an inner thread of a middle cylinder, the top of the shank being pivotably connected to the links by means of a pivot axis which is defined to be slidable along the length of the slot, a chamber on the top of the handle and having an inwardly extending rim on the bottom, a neck on the top of the chamber being in communication with the chamber, and a spring put on the shank being biased between the bottom of the chamber and the top of the neck wherein the top peripheral flange has a diameter larger than that of the rim and the intermediate peripheral flange has a diameter larger than an outer diameter of the chamber so as to prevent the handle from being slid out of the chamber; wherein in a fastening and cutting operation of a pipe, rotate the handle in a first direction to cause it to move upward with respect to the main body with the spring being compressed, in response, the links move upward to cause the pivot members to swing upward away from the recess, place the pipe into the recess on the top of the blade, release the handle to cause it to move downward as the expansion of the spring, in response, the pivot members swing toward the recess to cause the rollers to contact the pipe, rotate the handle again to cause it to move upward, in response, the shank moves down as a thread proceeding the middle cylinder and the shank, continues the rotation of the handle until stopped by the chamber with the pipe being cut by the blade during the rotation of the handle; and in a returning process, rotates the handle in an opposite second direction to remove the cut pipe.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a pipe cutter comprising a main body including a top recess; a fastening mechanism including two links on both sides of the recess, each link being pivotably connected to the main body, an elongate slot in each of the links, and two rollers each rotatably connected to a top end of the link; a cutting mechanism including a sliding device having a lower cavity and two side joints slidably disposed in the slots for slidably connecting the sliding device and the link together and a top rotary blade rotatably disposed in the sliding device; and a transmission mechanism including a rotary handle on the bottom of the main body, the handle being rotatably fixed to the bottom of the main body, the handle including a multi-sided hole, and a shank with a lower portion received in the hole and an upper portion fixed in the cavity, the shank having an upper thread section and a mating thread member screwed thereonto; wherein in a fastening and cutting operation of a pipe, place the pipe into the recess on the top of the blade, rotate the handle in a first direction to cause the shank to rotate, in response, the shank moves up as a thread proceeding of the nut and the thread section thereof, the sliding device is moved up by the upward movement of the shank with the side joints moving upward along the slots, in response, the links swing toward the recess until the rollers contact the pipe, continuously rotate the handle to cause the rollers to press down the pipe with the pipe being cut by the blade during the rotation of the handle; and in a returning process, rotates the handle in an opposite second direction to remove the cut pipe. The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a first preferred embodiment of a pipe cutter according to the invention;
FIG. 2 is a side view in part section with half of the cutter""s main body removed;
FIG. 3 is a sectional view taken along line 3xe2x80x943 of FIG. 2;
FIG. 4 is a sectional view taken along line 44 of FIG. 1 where the push button is not activated;
FIG. 5 is a view similar to FIG. 4 where the push button is activated to disengage the ratchet wheel from the pawl;
FIG. 6 is a sectional view taken along line 6xe2x80x946 of FIG. 4;
FIG. 7 is a view similar to FIG. 2 illustrating a continuous fastening and cutting operation of the first preferred embodiment of the invention;
FIG. 8 is a perspective view of a second preferred embodiment of a pipe cutter according to the invention;
FIG. 9 is a side view in part section with half of the cutter""s main body of FIG. 8 removed;
FIG. 10 is a sectional view taken along line 10xe2x80x9410 of FIG. 9;
FIG. 11 is a sectional view taken along line 11xe2x80x9411 of FIG. 9;
FIG. 12 is a view similar to FIG. 9 illustrating a continuous fastening and cutting operation of the second preferred embodiment of the invention;
FIG. 13 is a perspective view of a third preferred embodiment of a pipe cutter according to the invention;
FIG. 14 is a side view in part section with half of the cutters main body of FIG. 13 removed;
FIG. 15 is a sectional view taken along line 15xe2x80x9415 of FIG. 14;
FIG. 16 is a perspective view of the sliding device of FIG. 14;
FIG. 17 is a sectional view taken along line 17xe2x80x9417 of FIG. 14;
FIG. 18 is a sectional view taken along line 18xe2x80x9418 of FIG. 14; and
FIG. 19 is a view similar to FIG. 14 illustrating a continuous fastening and cutting operation of the third preferred embodiment of the invention.